


Beware Of Hippos

by laughingalonewithducks



Series: Egypt [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Denial, M/M, probably not, will I ever stop writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes to think that his self-destructive tendencies are a thing of the past.</p>
<p>Tony likes to think that his daddy issues are dead and buried.</p>
<p>Tony also likes to think that his obsession with a certain god in green does not, in fact, exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Of Hippos

**Author's Note:**

> _But why didn't anybody stop me?_

Alone in his workshop, Tony puts the finishing touches on the cocktail-making robot he made for no actual reason. He can’t remember the last time he ate, which is probably a bad thing, but at least his stomach has stopped making annoying noises.

(He can’t remember the last time he slept, either, but that’s irrelevant; sleep is for the weak and the bored.)

He’s keeping his fluids up, though; he’s been steadily going through the contents of his bar. He read somewhere once that alcohol actually dehydrates you, but he hasn’t collapsed or died yet, so he figures the coffee’s been negating the effects.

Speaking of coffee, he should probably upgrade the machine in the main living room. It isn’t fair to everyone else to keep the best stuff for himself, and Loki would probably get a kick out of watching everyone try to operate it.

(It’s not _his_ fault the interface changes with every upgrade.)

~~~

Tony used to think he was over the ‘daddy issues’ part of his life.

And then a test-tube soldier in spandex appeared and resurrected everything like some sort of well-intentioned necromancer. And it’s not like Tony can blame him for it or anything; hell, you can’t blame Steve for _anything_. The guy’s too innocent, like a puppy. A huge, muscly puppy in bright blue spandex.

There are only two ways you can go with those kinds of issues, and Tony went the other way. He distracts himself with science and Loki (not, in fact, mutually inclusive terms, surprisingly enough), pretends everything’s fine, and it seems to be working well enough. 

(The conversations he has with Loki almost every night are definitely not a factor. Nor is the surprising willingness of Loki to actually listen to him.)

~~~

Tony is definitely _not_ obsessed with Loki.

He’s obsessed with the guy’s _mind_. There’s a _difference_. Also possibly the fact that he’s got magic and could probably give him enough information about it to make everything on his suit that much more lethal because, hello, they’re now ‘on the map’ in terms of intergalactic warfare.

And he could probably modify some arrows, too, if Barton _shut the hell up_ for a second. He’s not _hot for Loki_ , that was _one time okay_ , he’s probably not interested anyway, _stop laughing you goddamn Robin Hood reject._


End file.
